


At the Tavern

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Day 20-21, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 20 + 21: Tread and Treasure





	At the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another two days combined. Hope y'all enjoy pirates.

Charlotte brushes her hands on her hands over her leather pants and reaches up to straighten her hat before she walks over to the table in the back of the tavern. She can hear her crew splitting off to mingle with their fellow degenerates.

Charlotte loves this little hideaway, far out of the range of the Crown and all those who hunt them for bounties on their heads. Captain Jiwe created won the island of Haven in ungoverned waters from a drunk bourgeoisie. It’s a place where pirates can come to restock without making landfall somewhere they could be hung.

“Tell everyone to be back on the boat by sunrise,” she tells her first mate, Bayley. The woman’s been by her side ever since she can remember, was her lady-in-waiting back when she was the daughter of the noble house of Flair. She and Bayley had stolen his prized schooner, the one her brother won a boat race with, and sailed away to the legendary Haven. They’d joined the first pirate ship out, which had been run by Captain Hart. She and Bayley were an inseparable team, running the seas together.

The brunette nods and sets her hand on her cutlass in a relaxed manner, one that she has only once they’ve docked. “And if they’re not back, we’re leaving them here, right?”

Charlotte smirks. “You know me so well.” She shoos Bayley away, knowing she’ll find Captain Jiwe’s niece, the feared Sasha, who runs the island in her aunt’s absence. Charlotte has her own business to attend to. Bayley nods her head and heads off, her cape swishing as she spins around and heads for the bar, where the blonde can barely see the top of Sasha’s head, blue and purple dyed dreads with gold and silver beads. Charlotte jokes that Bayley adds a bead every time she beds the woman, only to earn both a smirk and a smack on the arm.

Charlotte takes off her hand and fluffs up her hair, straightening her shirt. She might be fixing the ties that hold it together. She’s more enticing that way and her prey knows it. She makes her way over to the table in the corner, occupied by one person, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

“So, the Queen finally returns,” the redhead drawls from where she’s got her arm spread on the back of the booth, a lazy smirk on her lips. She kicks out the chair across from her and Charlotte sits down slowly. “What can I do ya for?”

The blonde stays silent, studying the other woman as she picks at the salmon on her plate. She’s got her hair tied back by a piece of kelp and there are pearls woven into the strands. Becky, as she knows the woman, wears leather that looks like crocodile hide as a tight corset with no straps or sleeves, which compliments her dark leather pants. There’s a sliver of skin between them and Charlotte can’t help but stare at the creamy skin. She’s only wearing one piece of jewelry, unlike the surplus Charlotte has from previous plunders. It’s a simple emerald set into a seashell background, glowing softly.

“Queenie, ya want a portrait for yer quarters? Because even  _ I _ know starin’ ain’t polite.”

Charlotte blushes and shakes her head. “I came here to make you an offer,” she says instead of responding to Becky’s snark. She deals with that all the time from her second-in-command.  _ Fish-fucker _ , the brunette likes to tease whenever they’re alone. Charlotte hates it, but it’s not like Bayley’s accusation is exactly a lie.

“Oh, is it the fun kind?” Becky asks, leaning her palms on the table. Charlotte can see right down her top and she can’t help but lick her lips. “Or the job kind?”

“Well, I came here with a job proposition for you, but I’m not opposed to the fun kind as well.” She twists one of her many rings around her fingers, knowing Becky’s watching. Becky’s told her many times that she loves her fingers and, something Charlotte finds a little odd but endearing, is how much the redhead worships ler legs whenever they have time to be together.

“Maybe after we hammer out the details of this job,” Becky says. “I’ve got a hankering for human flesh tonight and you’ll do just fine.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes and grabs a piece of salmon off Becky’s plate, chuckling when the redhead pouts. Charlotte knows how much she values the taste of cooked food, specifically fish, because she doesn’t get to eat it often.

“Have you heard of Admiral McMahon?” Charlotte asks, leaning back in her chair. Becky copies her, throwing her arm over the back of the booth. The redhead throws her head back and groans. Charlotte watches the line of her throat, lingering on the gills there that flutter with every breath. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

“I’ve ‘eard of him from some of my friends. Kelly helps him sometimes, in return for more time away from the sea.” Becky snorts and shakes her head. “The sea bitch actually thinks he cares about anythin' other than her landlocked beauty. She ain’t even pretty. A cecaelia with skin like scratchy coral.”

Charlotte doesn’t have any idea what that is, but she nods. “He’s been tasked with transporting a large sum of money and gold and jewels. Great haul if we can get it. Treasure enough to spruce this old place up and maybe pay off a few debts.”

“And you want me to help?” Becky asks, eyebrow raising in a taunting manner. Charlotte knows she’ll say yes because she loves to fuck with naval ships, favors the pirates over the rich.

“You can create storms with little thought,” Charlotte says, nodding. She pulls at her collar and slips out of her coat, resting it on the back of her chair. “And we can net Kelly if you lure her over.”

Becky nods, tapping her chin. “That’s true. She ain’t that smart.” She smiles at Charlotte and holds out her hand. “I’m in.”

“If we get the treasure, will you finally join my crew?” It’s been a question she’s asked Becky every time they get together. Becky loves the freedom of the ocean like Charlotte, but in an entirely different way. She dives among the dolphins and treads water along the bow when Charlotte walks the deck at night. Charlotte might think Becky’s beautiful like this, in the candlelight, but when the moon hits those fiery sunset-colored scales, Charlotte’s heart is a traitor.

“Ya know what I’m gonna say, Charlie.” Becky heaves a sigh and shakes her head. “Always the same answer to the same question.”

“Never hurts to try though.”

Charlotte knows that she can never tie Becky down, but the beautiful creature always returns to her somehow. Here or out at sea. She can feel Becky retreating a little bit so she smiles and holds out her hand. “You wanna go for a swim?”

Becky smiles, showing off piranha-like teeth, as she stands up from her bench and drags Charlotte through the tavern. She passes Bayley working behind the counter with Sasha, helping her serve quicker means more time upstairs once everyone's drunk enough. 'Sunset' she mouths to the brunette, who only nods and gives her finger guns.

The blonde knows that she and Becky will have to part tomorrow, but she'll see the other woman swimming beside the boat after the moon rises on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I like the idea of Becky and Charlotte, along with Bayley, ruling the high seas from both above and below the waves.
> 
> Tomorrow: Ghost


End file.
